Why?
by aniranzracz
Summary: Kadang kita tidak mengerti. Kenapa kita mencari cinta sampai ke ujung dunia, sementara cinta sudah ada di hadapan kita? - Little ScorpLils, Little ScorpRose - Mind to RnR?


**Why?**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

_**Untuk semuanya yang sudah tinggalkan ka'.**_

.

.

_Kadang kita tidak mengerti_

_Kenapa kita mencari cinta sampai ke ujung dunia, padahal cinta sudah ada di hadapan kita?_

\ [ ._. ] /

"...aku tahu kau pasti suka," kata Rose sambil tersenyum. "Bianglala tidak seburuk itu, kok. Hugo saja yang membesar-besarkan hal itu. Kita bisa pergi ke sana, membeli puluhan karcis agar kita tidak turun sampai kita puas, dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana. Kau tidak takut ketinggian, kan?"

Scorpius diam saja.

"Scorp?" tanya Rose lagi. Ia menepuk punggung Scorpius pelan. "Scorpius?"

Lalu Scorpius berbalik, menatap Rose dengan kekagetan setelah Rose menepuk punggunya. "Hm? Ada apa?"

Lagi. Lagi-lagi Scorpius tidak memperhatikan.

Tapi Rose hanya mengambil napas panjang. Berusaha sabar. Lalu mengulang penjelasannya dari awal, "Sekarang liburan, kita bisa pergi berdua naik bianglala, di..."

.

"Akhirnya kau bisa juga naik sepeda," kata Rose senang.

Mereka berdua, Rose dan Scorpius, sedang berboncengan naik sepeda. Mereka sedang menuju tempat permainan Bianglala yang Rose jelaskan tadi. Scorpius, yang _Pure-blood_ dan tidak mengerti Muggle, berhasil mengendarai sepeda karena diajari oleh Al.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya Al berbakat jadi guru! Kau saja, yang seumur hidup hanya tahu naik sapu, bisa dengan cepat diajari oleh Al! Yeah, aku yakin Al berbakat karena nama yang ia sandang. Albus dan Severus. Nama dua orang yang berprofesi sebagai guru sekaligus pahlawan yang cerdas. Nama itu harapan, kan? Doa, sebenarnya—"

"Awan itu bagus," timpal Scorpius tidak nyambung.

Rose, yang senang karena Scorpius menyahut walaupun tidak nyambung, langsung antusias. Scorpius jarang bicara lagi setelah Lily pergi meninggalkannya. Walaupun Rose akhirnya datang dan menemani Scorpius—ngomong-ngomong mereka tidak pacaran.

"Mana? Awan yang mana?" tanya Rose antusias.

Scorpius menunjuk salah satu awan sambil berusaha mengontrol sepeda agar tidak oleng.

Rose tersenyum dan melihat awan itu, awan yang ditunjuk Scorpius. Tapi kemudian senyumnya lenyap.

Awan yang ditunjuk Scorpius adalah awan putih terang—karena cuaca hari itu cerah—yang berbentuk... entah apa. Tapi di mata Rose, awan itu kelihatan seperti bentuk muka—berikut rambut-rambutnya—seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Lily.

Entah kenapa awan ajaib tersebut bisa ada.

Rose terdiam lesu. Ia hanya bisa diam dan memeluk Scorpius dari belakang.

.

Rose—walaupun masih sedih karena peristiwa saat Scorpius memboncengnya tadi—berusaha tersenyum. Setulus mungkin, walaupun pasti kilasan kekecewaan masih ada dalam dirinya. "Bagaimana? Bianglala ini mengasyikkan, kan? Lihat, kita bahkan bisa melihat The Burrow dari sini!"

"The Burrow kan dekat," sahut Scorpius singkat.

Rose masih tetap tersenyum. "Memang. Tapi, paling tidak, rumah Grandma kelihatan, kan?"

"Yeah."

Rose, walaupun masih tersenyum, akhirnya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia bicarakan lagi setelah ini. Rasanya, bicara dengan Scorpius sama dengan bicara dengan angin. Jarang ada respon yang memuaskan. Tetapi Rose akan tetap berusaha.

Bianglala yang mereka gunakan perlahan-lahan membawa mereka ke bagian paling atas. Lalu bianglala terhenti sebentar.

"Lihat!" seru Rose berdiri antusias sambil menunjuk daerah-daerah di bawah mereka. "Kita bisa melihat tempat kita bermain Quidditch—walaupun aku tidak bisa bermain Quidditch, toko permen Uncle Toad—oh aku rindu permennya, dan—"

Belum selesai Rose bicara, Scorpius sudah menunjuk satu daerah. "Makam Lily."

Rose terdiam.

Bianglala kembali berputar. Rose dan Scorpius duduk dalam diam.

Diam-diam Rose memperhatikan Scorpius yang melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar, tanpa sekalipun memperhatikan Rose.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Lily pergi, banyak perempuan yang mengejar Scorpius—termasuk Rose—dan sudah beratus-ratus kali pula Scorpius dibujuk mencari cinta oleh kedua orangtuanya. Tetapi Scorpius masih mengharapkan Lily kembali.

Mana mungkin? Alam mereka sudah berbeda!

Kenapa Scorpius masih mencari cinta? Masih menunggu Lily? Sementara dia tahu Lily tidak akan kembali padanya?

Kenapa Scorpius masih mencari cinta, sampai ke langit ketujuh, padahal cinta sudah ada di hadapannya saat ini? Tidakkah perlakuan baik Rose selama ini ia sadari sebagai rasa cinta?

Kadang Rose tidak mengerti mengapa.

\ [ ._. ] /

FIN


End file.
